List of SMSC members
This is a list of characters who have been members of the SMSC at some point in their fictional history. Directors *Liza Jane - Former partner of Aladdin Sane. Agents * Aladdin Sane - first seen in brighter than a spoon * Ian Fish - seen in They Sought It With Thimbles * Lady Grinning Soul - Manager for the SMSC's website and other web related issues, and the writer of Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed. Current partner of Aladdin Sane. * Joe the Lion - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed. Partnered with Agent Red Shoes * Red Shoes - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed. Partnered with Agent Joe the Lion * Pablo Picasso - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed. Partnered with Agent Pallas Athena. * Pallas Athena - SMSC Scientist, partnered with Agent Pablo Picasso. Seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed and Case File Juliet 005. * Major Tom - seen in Case File Juliet 005. Has been seen to be partnered with Agent Uncle Arthur and Agent Low. * Uncle Arthur - seen in Case File Juliet 005. Partnered with Agent Major Tom. * Wild-Eyed Boy - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed * V-2 Schneider - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed * China Girl - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed * Wood Jackson - seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed * Doctor Lady Stardust - SMSC psychiatrist, seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed and the rewriten/novel version of brighter than a spoon * Stone - seen in The Thirteenth Apostle. Formerly partnered with Agent Lebowski. * Low - Open source character, first seen in The Hive * Ziggy Stardust - Second agent of that codename, seen in Operation STARDEEPWATER. Partnered with Agents Life on Mars and Moonage Daydream * Life on Mars - seen in Operation STARDEEPWATER. Partnered with agents Ziggy Stardust and Moonage Daydream. * Moonage Daydream - seen in Operation STARDEEPWATER. Partnered with agents Ziggy Stardust and Life on Mars. * Young Americans - Open source character, first seen in David's Dream Journal *Blackbird - seen in Singing in the Dead of Night *Little Sally - seen in Singing in the Dead of Night Former agents * Lebowski - Killed by The Nightlanders that were protecting Neomaria. Formerly partnered with Agent Stone. * Moss Garden - Left following the death of Algeria Touchshriek in The Game Master tournament. Currently works at Solar Progeny Detectives Agency as a private investigator. Formerly partnered with Agent Algeria Touchshriek. * Algeria Touchshriek - Killed by The Game Master during his last tournament. Her soul currently resides in Daniel Ferris' subconscious. Formerly partnered with Agent Moss Garden. * Ziggy Stardust - Killed by Malachai Dewitt during the Game Master tournament. Pre-modern agents * Detective Bowie - Member of an unnamed precursor to the modern day iteration of the SMSC. Assimilated by The Manufactured Newborn in Devil's Fork, New Mexico on June 29th, 1855. Open source character. Category:Characters Category:SMSC